En un día como hoy
by Atelea
Summary: Shinji conocerá a una chica especial, pero no todo saldrá como él espera.
1. Chapter 1

Âme Lumière D'ivoire llegó a NeoTokio-3 una mañana calurosa. Desembarcó en el atracadero militar principal y se registró en el servicio de aduanas. Como era oficial de la milicia francesa, también hubo de presentar sus credenciales al primer ministro japonés, y luego de certificar los policias del puerto que no había armamento ilegal en su equipaje, la dejaron retirarse a una pieza de hotel a descansar de los 6 días de navegación en alta mar.

Se trataba de un hotel barato, de la post-guerra. Apenas tenía una ducha con agua calienta, cama y ventilador. Era demasiado estrecho e incomodo. Las paredes eran grises y frías. Había sólo una gran ventana que tenía vista a un gran cráter yermo.

A pesar de que en sus tiempos de guerra había estado acostumbrada a paisajes peores, este lugar le desagradaba. Tomó su violín y lo sacó de la funda estropeada por la humedad del mar. Los cargueros del puerto habían sido bastante brutos con sus cosas. El violín estaba estropeado.

Su bello cremona. Húmedo. Sonaba gangoso y desafinado. Comenzó a sentirse encerrada, ya que esa habitación parecía una fría celda. Estaba harta de las celdas.

Así que tomando su violín salió del cuarto a pesar de la prohibición gubernamental que tenía. No le agradaban los japoneses. Los culpaba de todas las atrocidades que estaban ocurriendo en el mundo. Sus experimentos extraños y su cultura enferma habían terminado por reducir la tierra a la mitad, extinguiendo hábitats enteros, animales y seres humanos del sur.

Derritiendo los polos, aumentando el nivel del mar, hundiendo continentes enteros. Envenenado los cielos. Pronto ya no hubo agua potable. Iniciaron las guerras en Europa por comida y agua. Revivieron antiguas rencillas entre países y la UE cayó. Los que una vez habían sido hermanos, terminaron masacrándose en los marchitos campos de trigo. Cuando la avaricia de los gobernantes terminó por acabar con las reservas adultas los jóvenes y aún niños fueron forzados a enlistarse en los cantones militares. Acabó así el futuro de esa tierra milenaria, llena de historia, avance y progreso. Ya no había niños. Sólo militares. Lo que es peor, las guerras no parecían tener fin.

El futuro de Europa estaba en juego. Los adultos ya no tenían hijos. No se tocaban.


	2. Chapter 2

- ¡Asuka!- gritaba Shinji mientras luchaba contra uno de sus calcetines - ¡Espérame!-

- Ni de broma, _kinder_ – se irritó la pelirroja al tiempo que tomaba su valija escolar y abría la puerta del departamento con un respingo arrogante – ¡Llega tarde tú solo!- cerró la puerta tras ella con un sonoro golpe en los dinteles. El muchacho, en lo que engullía con prisa unas tostadas de mermelada, podía oír como los tacones de los zapatos de Asuka resonaban por el pasillo que llevaba al ascensor del edificio. "Puede ser muy odiosa cuando se lo propone", pensó Misato mientras intentaba dormir en su habitación envuelta en su futón. Había sido un turno extenuante – como siempre que le tocaba la guardia nocturna-, pero a pesar del cansancio no lograba dormirse. Se movía de lado a lado, cambiando de posición, cubriéndose la cabeza con la cobija, quitándosela de encima para respirar. Simplemente no había caso.

- ¡Adiós, Misato!- oyó que gritaba Shinji quien por fin salía rumbo de la escuela.

Mientras corría por la acera miraba su reloj de pulsera para cerciorarse de que iba todavía con tiempo justo para llegar a clases, pero en vano las manecillas parecían empeñadas en ir más rápido de lo habitual. ¿Qué le costaba a Asuka haberlo despertado antes? Ella sólo pensaba en sí misma todo el tiempo, pero si él hubiera hecho lo mismo que ella, de seguro ahora tendría un problema más serio que el llegar tarde. En su camino se encontró con una multitud que escuchaba embelesada la música que venía de un violín algo gangoso. En el centro de la muchedumbre había una chica de verdes ojos tocando con una sonrisa en la cara mientras las monedas caían sobre el estuche del instrumento. "Handel", pensó Shinji quien al parecer se dejaba seducir por la dulce melodía y se quedaba en el tumulto alrededor de la chica, en vez de intentar llegar a la escuela. Seguramente después Asuka lo regañaría por no ir y Misato lo reprendería como siempre que hacía algo malo.

- ¡Tienes que preocuparte de tus estudios, Shinji!- le sermoneaba – Después de que terminemos el problema de los ángeles, seguramente deberás buscarte un oficio o estudiar alguna carrera como cualquier persona normal- decía cruzada de brazos, mirándolo fijamente con el ceño fruncido y voz aguda. ¡Pero que iba a hacerle! Era una bonita pieza musical ejecutada en medio de la calle por una chica también muy bonita, algo completamente raro en esa ciudad. Pronto la melodía cesó y la gente comenzó a dispersarse, pero Shinji no se dio por enterado hasta que la chica se agachó a ver sus ganancias. Al parecer estaba un poco confundida porque miraba las monedas con extrañeza. Estaba en eso, mirándola, cuando ella clavó sus ojos en los de él.

- ¿Cuantos de estos hacen un yen?- le preguntó con una sonrisa, pero como dándole una orden.

- Déjame ver- le contestó tímido y sonrosado Shinji mientras tomaba un puñado de monedas y las contaba en su mano – Toma, aquí tienes un yen- le extendió un grupo de monedas en la palma de su mano.

- Muchas "_gacias_"- le respondió amablemente. Continuaron un buen rato apilando dinero sentados en una banquita de la acera. Shinji se enteró entonces que la chica venía de Bonn, Alemania, pero que era francesa. Tocaba el violín desde pequeña y pensaba que era fascinante que él tocara el violoncelo, Shinji por primera vez se sintió especial por ser músico. No solían recordarlo por ser un cellista, realmente. La muchacha también le contó que estaba por asuntos de trabajo en Tokio-3 y que todavía no recibía los bonos de alimento y mantención de parte del gobierno de su país para subsistir en el caluroso Japón, por lo que tuvo que salir de su cuarto de hotel para comer algo.

- Solo que cuando me _acegqué_ a ese puesto de _gamen_, _abgí_ mi _billetega_ y tenía solo _magcos_ alemanes- se rio.- ¿_Quiegues acompañagme_?- y Shinji se percató de que había olvidado completamente que debía ir a la escuela.

- ¡Debo ir a clases!- exclamó alarmado - ¡Misato va a regañarme otra vez!

- ¡Oh! Bueno, no _debeguías seg_ tan descuidado con tus _debegues_ – le contestó la chica con cortesía, aunque con un dejo de reprimenda. Shinji se despidió rápidamente de su nueva amiga y salió corriendo hecho un viento acera arriba rumbo de la escuela. A pesar de que se ganaría un buen castigo, estaba feliz de haber conocido a alguien nuevo en la ciudad, se lo contaría a Asuka cuando la viera, aunque ella seguramente no le parecería interesante, aunque quizá como ella también tocaba violín, querría conocer a… y de pronto cayó en la cuenta.

- ¡Lo siento!- se paró a medio camino y le gritó a la peliverde quien volteó a mirarlo – ¡No te pregunté tu nombre!- se lamentó.

- ¡Soy "Nadie"! Fue un _placeg_ _conocegte_, Shinji – dijo por toda respuesta la chica y se alejó del lugar rumbo al carrito de ramen.


	3. Chapter 3

Dentro de la sección de conferencias de Nerv, se encontraba una mujer de bata blanca tipiando rápidamente en una laptop institucional, cuyo texto en pantalla se le reflejaba en las lentes ópticas y parecía muy concentrada en sus menesteres cuando Misato entró desperezándose por la puerta metálica, saludando a todos los presentes con desembarazo como era propio en ella. La mujer, rubia y blanca como el marfil, saludó a la recién llegada con un escueto "hola", sin dejar su labor, lo cual pareció irritar a Misato quien puso su mano sobre el teclado de la portátil con furia, interrumpiendo groseramente el dictado de la científico.

- Es usted exasperante, Dra. Akagi- se quejó Misato.

- Y es usted muy malcriada, Mayor Katsuragi.- dijo con tranquilidad Ritsuko, mirando como la mayor retiraba su mano del teclado - ¿Mala noche?-.

- Lo de siempre.- suspiró con fastidio – procedimientos, papeleo, informes...-

- Se ahorraría todo eso si los pilotos trataran con más delicadeza a los EVA's en las batallas- la interrumpió severa Ritsuko.

- El dinero no es mi problema. Mi problema es combatir a los ángeles a como de lugar- respondió con seguridad Misato – Cualquier costo en esta guerra es un precio que la humanidad debería estar dispuesta a pagar, doctora. Se trata de salvar a la Tierra del caos.

- A veces me pregunto si la Tierra querrá que nosotros seamos quienes detengan ese caos- musitó misteriosa la doctora.

- ¿Acaso no es para eso que existen personas como usted y NERV?- se burló de forma sarcástica mientras recibía una sonrisa de vuelta por toda respuesta de la doctora.

Misato se alejó un poco para mirar por una gran vitrina tras la cual las capsulas de simulación –vacías- estaban sumergidas en LCL. Pidió un café a uno de los tenientes y recogió un informe que yacía sobre el escritorio de Maya. Era una lista que ponía el nombre del nuevo personal contratado junto con un manual de reglamentación institucional y algunos mapas del geofrente.

- Algo muy conveniente que nos la traigan como "nuevo personal"- se mofó.

- La OTAN está dando sus últimas pataleadas en la organización mundial y, lógicamente, quieren difamarnos.- respondió serena Ritsuko.- No está en la naturaleza de esos vejetes compartir el prestigio-.

Misato suspiró y miró la foto de uno de los currículums - Creo que quieren algo más que sólo difamarnos.- completó misteriosa Misato.


	4. Chapter 4

Dentro de la división de empleados reservistas del departamento de técnicos nivel superior en biotecnología aplicada, que recibía sólo a oficiales civiles armados debidamente recomendados por la ONU y aprobados por el subcomandante Kôzô Fuyutsuki, se encontraban a lo menos seis nuevos trabajadores con sus correspondientes uniformes, siendo recibidos por una teniente de voz aguda, quien los instruía acerca de los planos del cuartel y las salidas de emergencia. NERV representaba una gran oportunidad para los ingenieros de todo el mundo en cuanto a investigación y experimentación en tiempo real con biotipos humanoides complejos. Todo bioingeniero soñaba con poder aportar al campo de la construcción de los EVA's y así anotar sus nombres en la historia de la ciencia, junto con ganar una buena suma de dinero a final del mes por su "servicio social".

El tour continuó por la sección 6 del cuartel hacia los hangares del proyecto E. Los nuevos trabajadores prestaban atención solícita a la teniente a todo lo que les decía, pero cuando el EVA-01 apareció ante sus narices soltaron un grito sordo seguido de miradas de admiración por tamaña bestia inmovilizada. Âme sintió un escalofrío al mirar los ojos del EVA.

- Los EVA's son armas semiciberneticas construidas por el hombre para la defensa de la humanidad. – dijo la teniente – Se trata de un ser biológico, con infraestructura mecánica de polímero flexible, vestido en una armadura impenetrable frente ataques comunes creados por la industria bélica…

- O al menos eso es lo que las universidades tienen autorizado a enseñar- comentó una mujer en bata blanca.

- Les presento a la jefa del Proyecto E- continuó la teniente – la dra. Akagi, Ritsuko.

- Señores, esta es la expresión máxima que la ciencia ha alcanzado para la defensa de nuestra civilización. Representa nuestro futuro, nuestra supervivencia. Su trabajo desde ahora será poner sus conocimientos al servicio del mantenimiento de los EVA's. Bienvenidos a NERV.

La doctora pasó revista a cada uno de los recién llegados, reparando de forma cautelosa en Âme sin que ella lo notase. Le resultaba extraño la presencia de una criminal de guerra dentro de NERV y aun más extraño parecía verla ocupando un puesto de ingeniero en vez de uno en la comandancia como era lógico dado su condición militar. Âme por su parte la miró de pies a cabeza cuando le dio la espalda, queriendo adivinar lo que pensaba aquella mujer. Desde el principio toda esa situación le había parecido un mal plan, pero la paga por aquella tarea era demasiado importante para ella y, como todos los de su condición sabían, no estaba en posición de negociar.

" - Levántate!- gritó un gendarme – El general Krauss quiere verte.-

Una mujer vestida en harapos y reducida a miseria caminaba engrillada de pies y esposada de manos por un pasillo sucio, gris y apenas iluminado. Estaba famélica y cubierta de moretones, descalza y orgullosa. Un guardia la ayudó a subir por las escaleras de la prisión ya que se encontraba débil y no tenía fuerzas para caminar. Al salir del sótano del edificio donde se encontraba, la luz natural de un sol radiante la encegueció y temperó su gélida piel de ratón. Ya camino de la oficina del general Krauss parecía ser sólo una mota de polvo en la fastuosidad del decorado pasillo.

- Capitán, que bien se ve usted- saludó un hombre entrado en los cincuenta años, con barba entre cana y arrugas surcando obscenamente su rostro de cabo a rabo. – Apostaba con mis hombres a si seguía viva- Âme hizo una mueca de asco – y veo que he ganado 500 lindos marcos.- rio de buena gana mientras miraba a la harapienta mujer parada descalza y sucia sobre la alfombra roja de su oficina. El hombre se acercó a ella y pidió a los escoltas los dejaran en paz. Una vez solos se paró tras ella y le dijo – Sé que haz solicitado al Tribunal Penal que revisen tu caso- se dirigió hacia su escritorio con desenfado y abrió una de las gavetas.- Pero debes ofrecerme algo más que esto para que de curso a estas solicitudes- Âme controló su disgusto para no arruinar la única chance en meses que había tenido para salir a la superficie.

- ¿Dinero? ¿Sexo? ¿Armas? ¿Información clasificada?- dijo con tranquilidad Âme mirando al vacío.

- No.- contestó con suficiencia Krauss – No son cosas que me falten o que sean difíciles de conseguir.- Se sirvió un sorbo de café y la miró a los ojos– Conoces como funciona este negocio- Âme se alertó por primera vez desde que había pisado la oficina – Espero un buen pago-. Âme pensó muy bien lo que iba a decir a continuación. Todo dependía de ello.

- No veo en que puedo servirle a usted-

- O ya lo creo que sí me sirves.- le tiró un currículum a los pies. Era el de ella. – Oficial de servicios civiles y ¡bioingeniero!- Se sentó en su butaca de cuero y sorbió su café.

- No estoy entendiendo…- dijo con franqueza Âme sin recoger los papeles.

- NERV.- respondió el general."

* * *

Estaba Âme en su apartamento con el auricular en la mano, mirando un papelito muy arrugado que ponía el número telefónico de alguien. Marcó vacilante las teclas con dedos temblorosos y con un rictus amargo en la boca escuchó sonar uno a uno los tonos de espera en el auricular, no pudiendo aguantar con facilidad la demora en contestar del otro lado de la línea. Lo que vino no se lo esperaba.

- Nuestro cliente tiene su teléfono desconectado o no se encuentra disponible para contestar su llamado en estos momentos.- Âme apretó los dientes al escuchar la voz de la operadora – Por favor deje su mensaje después del tono-

- _Salut, c'est moi, Lu. Pendant de plusieurs jours je tenter de communiquer avec toi, mais il semble que toi êtes encore dans de campagne. Je suis arrivé bien au Japon et demain je commence à travailler à la NERV et je me demandais si… si, Oubliez ça! Tenter de me téléphoner quand tu peux_.- Colgó rápidamente y miró unos largos segundos el auricular inerte sobre el pedestal del teléfono. Afuera sonaba el martilleo de un rompepavimento que la sumió en una completa nostalgia. Extrañaba la guerra, el fragor de los tiroteos y olor a sangre encendiéndole las entrañas.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a quienes han dejado sus reviews, me han motivado bastante a continuar con este fic. Ya se va notando que ha venido a hacer esta chica misteriosa y algo de su vida pasada... ¡Veamos como se desarrolla! **


	5. Chapter 5

- Oh, himmel! ¿Porqué debo estudiar para la secundaria?- se quejó Asuka mientras jugaba con un lápiz de mina en el espacio entre su nariz y el labio superior – Soy una profesional universitaria y hasta piloteo un EVA para salvar la humanidad ¡Las matemáticas son algo del pasado para mí!- se acodó sobre la mesa mientras miraba por la ventana del departamento de Misato.

- Me parece genial que ya hayas ido a la universidad, Asuka – dijo con alegría cortés Shinji mientras lavaba los platos de la cena.

- Himmel! Si tú estás alegre por mí entonces esto está peor de lo que imaginaba.

- Asuka, Shinji sólo estaba tratando de ser amable contigo. Deberías ser más receptiva.- Dijo Misato mientras abría una cerveza, sentada enfrente de ella a lo indio.

- ¿Y a mí qué?- dio un respingo altanero la pelirroja – Sé que todos admiran mi perfección y que tratan de ser amables conmigo para llamar mi atención- Misato rodó los ojos pidiendo paciencia. –"pero la atención de aquellos que me interesan no la tengo"- pensó Asuka mirando otra vez por la ventana el cielo estrellado.

Misato observó un pequeño instante a la chica intentando penetrar sus pensamientos, pero Asuka resultaba un completo misterio para ella. Por fuera se la veía una jovencita apasionada y abrasiva, segura de sí misma y de su potencial. Pero todo ello no parecía más que una coraza de hierro, impermeabilizando su corazón de cualquier atisbo de apoyo o sensibilización.

- Cuando sufres escondes todo detrás de una rudeza excesiva. Pero si ocultas el dolor dentro de tu cuerpo, tarde o temprano te atacará desde tu interior- recordó que una vez le había dicho Kaji después de hacer el amor.

- Nunca nos has dicho que estudiaste, Asuka- dijo Misato ya un poco ebria.

- Bioingeniería, como mi madre- dijo distraída Asuka.

- Es una carrera difícil, sí que eres una prodigio – se admiró Misato.

- Hay que entender como funciona- continuó con naturalidad Asuka – Básicamente, el hombre quiere controlar todo lo que está en la naturaleza. Nada es un misterio y todo es amoldable a la voluntad de quien pretende manipular las cosas.- se alisó un mechón de cabello sin dejar de mirar por la ventana, acodada en la mesa – Sin el desarrollo de la bioingeniería, mi existencia no sería posible, ni la de los EVA's… - se detuvo un momento – al fin y al cabo, estamos hechos de repuestos y materiales artificiales… - dijo como pensando en voz alta.

- ¡¿Qué?!- dijeron al unísono Misato y Shinji. Asuka los miró y dio un respingo con fastidio levantándose bruscamente de su silla, golpeando la mesa con las palmas de sus manos - ¿Acaso nunca leíste mi historial, Misato? ¿Y te dices mi tutora? Himmel!- se lamentó con sarcasmo – Mi madre no tuvo relaciones sexuales con mi padre para engendrarme – sus compañeros de cuarto todavía estaban anonadados - ¡Soy el resultado de una inseminación artificial!-


End file.
